The Master and the Demonblade
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Two women, bound by fate, yet thousands of years apart in age, band together to take on their worst enemy, a shadowlands magican named Shendu. The Master of the Rings, Kiriko, for personal vengance, and Anko, the demon of the Silver Sand, for a final test
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story uses elements direcved from L5R and other influences. Characters and places are renamed in several cases. However True L5R locations, names, and otherwise are also mentioned within this story. The Character of Anko does not belong to me, she is used with full permission of her creator, Dark Genius. Kiriko is my own version of the character listed within the L5R wiki site and has no ties to the original character of Doji Kiriko.**_

The Master and the DemonBlade  
Here follows the tragic account of Kakita Ashigo and his family.  
(_Kakita Yotoshami and his family line follows next chapter_)

Six generations of the Crane Clan had passed since the creation of the Great Clans. The Crane Clan was known primarily for its skillful Katkia swordmakers. And as of the sixth generation of the Clan, the best had been truly bred well. The Kakita family's founder would have been very proud indeed of his great, great, great, great grandson. The swordmaker, Kakita Ashigo was reffered to by many, including those in serivce to the Emporer himself, as the best swordmaker any Samurai would want to go to for a badle well made, never to break. It was to this young man, not yet married, that another of the kakita came to for such a blade.

Hooffalls were ehard outside the home wthini which Kakita Ashigo made his palce of work and living. making swords for little to zero money was not an option, several well made blades had somehow found their way to the hands of the Emporers best soldiers. Even one so far as to allowing the Emporer to handle his weapon! Ashigo continued with his work, he had been requested six weeks before to create a blade for a old friend of his, Kakita Yotoshami. And Ashigo had promised a blade for no pay whatsoever that would withstand everything in tis path, never to break.

It was a hard promise to keep, but Ashigo had come true with his end of the deal. Yotoshami arrived and got off his horse and entered the house wherein Kakita Tainami stood waiting for Yotoshami to arrive. "Kakita Tainami-sama." Yotoshami said with a polite bow. "I have come at the time for my blade. Your son, Ashigo-san, has promised me it was ready now."

Tainami nodded. "Yes Yotoshami, he awaits you" The kindly woman said, pointing the direction in which to bowed again and left the womans presence. Even though Kakita Tainami had never actually fought in any battles, she had served upon the Wall, and like all those that served on the Wall, had slain an enemy to gain a proper title and standing.

Yotoshami went to the space where Ashigo had set up his shop, it was at the back fo the one floor home, he was an only child, so he had the backyard to himself, so he had built a small furnace to make swords within and make money. Even going so far as making swords on the field of battle as well. Ashigo looked up as Yotoshami entered. "Ah, Yotoshami-san, it is good to see you!"

"Likewise old friend" Yotoshami said, the two men hugged briefly in greeting, old friends, they had grown up together. "have you my sword I am to use on my fathers treck to the West?" Yotoshami asked at last.

Ashigo nodded and picked up a black scabbard, a finely braided hilt was seen, braided in green and purple with tint of blue and white. "I have what you requested, five weeks of hard labors have provided you with a weapon that none can stand against." He held out the sheathed Katana, a full sixty inches in length, and surprisingly light. Yet when Yotoshami drew it it rang clearly and felt perfectly attuned to the man. "This blade will never falter while you or your children that you may have weild it in battle. I call it Kach Noasami, Desert Demonblade. May it serve you well Yotoshami-san."

Yotoshami sheathed the silver blade. A smile on his face as he spoke, "Ashigo, you need not give me a title any more, you made me a great gift, I shall pay you for it, even though you asked for no pay, I must pay you for the work you have done on such a blade."

"Yotoshami, I tolsd you, I would make the blade for you as a gtift, from my work to your hands at battle. No payment was needed to make the sword, for I had the items to make it on hand, But instead of making the blade piece by piece, I did something different, I made it with you in mind, from pretty much nothing. It will never break, nore bend to anothers will unless you yourself allow it to be used or given to another." Ashigo placed his arm on Yotoshami's own. "May it serve you well my friend."

Yotoshami nodded, and grasped his friends hand tightly, ,then gave the man a hug, both men cried, and for a moment, a good solid friendship was made. Yotoshami then left, left Ashigo. And the two men never saw each other again.

Ashigo went to the lane as he atched Yotoshami leave down the road, his love, Doji Teyiliko arrieved then at the house and was greeted by him and also helped from her horse. "Ah Teyiliko!" Ashigo said sweetly, their wedding was in the turn of the moon, a half month away, He swpt her around a moment, she laughed. "How are you faring?"

She hugged him, "All is good Ashigo. all is good." She looked in the dfirection Ashigo was looking, seeing a man on a pony riding off into the early morning sunlight. "Who was that?"

"That was Kakita Yotoshami. I have given him the blade he vbade me to make for him." Ashigo replied. He led Teyiliko into the house to a chair, then said "I have something for you, but I must go get it, I shall be right back." he said, quickly leaving the front room of the house. His mother Tainami entered then with two cups and a pot of tea. Ashigo shortly returned, acloth wrapped item in his hands.

"Ashigo, what is it?" She noticed the look of great pride on his face as he went to stand in front ofher, he dropped to one knee. Holding out the cloth wrapped item.

"Doji Teyiliko," he said. "When you and I decaleared our love for each other, and our parents approved of it that it was of good standing and honor, I created something for us both." Ashigo gently unwrapped the cloth from the items he was carryinmg, a pair of bright white hilts were seen within near crystaline sheaths. A smile was on his face as he spoke. "When you and I are joined on the evening of our wedding day, So too, will our swords also be." He said, taking one of the blades, and holding it out to Teyiliko, the white haired Doji gently took the blade from Ashigo's hand, the white braided hilt, scabbard, and bright golden guard and pommel of the sword felt just right. She drew the blade. The triple edged weapon was straight as a cane, and sharper then the edge of a piece of paper.

Teyiliko smiled as she saw her refelction of herself in the blades flat side. "Its beautiful." She said as she watched Ahsigo draw his own blade, both were identical, only the gem inthe pommel of the swords were different, a green emerald and a blue sapphire was what told both blades apart. they were the same length, a good forty inches. Both blades seemed to have a glittery effect to them as if made of crystal, but they were made of untarnished steele.

"These blades will only allow one of our family, should we have any children together, to wield them both at once without injury to themselves." Ashigo said sheathing his blade as Teyiliko did the same. The brown eyed Crane watched as Ashigo set both swords in their rightful place, within reach of their bed they would soon share. Two weeks later, they were married. Over the next seven years they had seven sons. No girls as they had always hoped to raise. It was not until they had their tenth son in their twentieth year of their married life did they have faith enough for a daughter. Their eleventh child, their oldest son now eightteen years of age when their tenth was four. A girl, the first girl of the family to be born, was gifted to the two parents. She was named Kiriko. She was of the seventh gernation since the creation of the Great Clans.

Another child two years later was also borne. Another girl, this one named Maiaiko She was their last child. For another man had sights upon the large family, though rare to be had in Rokugan at the time, such large families were often well protected, yet Kakita Ashigo lived somewhat upon a farm. But not a farm of food, but of swords. Ashigo was the swordmaker in that area where he made his home. He had many servants, bnut none he expected to rebel against him.

At a seceluded location not far from the homestead, a man dressed in a gray and brown kamino stood at a creek, a hemin arrived. "Master! I bring news!" The man said after a minute of silence after he arrived.

"Speak" said a calm and serene voice with a hint of malice about it.

"Kakita Ashigo has twelve children to his family now, his most recent, a girl. Just as you predicted master." the hemin replied, giving a full report.

Twelve children, in eightteen years of married life to another? Shen Du Loc thought to himself, the Ronin of a SCorpion was well elarned, choosing before becoming clanless to learn magic from the Pheonix Clan. His skill at maho spells was legndary and often sought by the Emporer, until that day he was cast out of his clan. "I will wait another year, if Kakita Ashigo has another child again as I have predicted he will, then I will be able to take on the Shadowlands, I need at least thirteen members of a kakita family to complete the spell. And it must be their children, not the parents, otherwise the spell will never be completed and everything will fail that the Empire has built up to defend against the Shadowlands."

He turned to the hemin, "Go back to the homestead and act as if you were visiting family in this area. Tell nothing to kakita Ashigo of what we have spoken. I will visit the family come the turn of the moon moss. You may go" Shendu said.

"Hai, it is as you command" the Hemin said giving a bow and then he departed. The maho-tsukai turned away, looking toewards another homestead, he sn ickered, he felt his power growing, indeed the maho spell would be complet when the thirteenth child was to be born.

Two months passed, and Shendu was proved wrong, no more children were to be born of Teyiliko, for Maiaiko had drained her of energy, and the child, bright eyed and full of life was indeed a child of beauty even at two months of age.

Kiriko, at two years ofage was also a child of unsurpassed beauty, white haired y birth, and appearing as if blind. the midwives unable to find a reason, other then to say it a gift. Kiriko learned liek her brothers, the art of the sword liek all Kakita, her paretns even had her tested by the Kakita Academy sensi. and amazingly found her skill worth learning at the kakita School. She was said or so was believed to be, the Samuraiko to lead the Crane to Victory in battle against the Shadowlands. Provided she had the proper training to do so.

At age three the girl entered the Kakita Academy for dueling, and also even more so, already she showed skill at the Ring of Air. allowing her to ear, and in a word, see, things around her. On her forth birthday she returned home to celebrate with her family, for also Maiaiko turned two that same week. It was on this sad day that Shendu visited the family.

"Father, Shen Du Loc of Clan lion wishes to speak with you", the oldest son of the Kakita Ashigo famil said when he entered his fathers main room where heh made his swords. "he says it is urgent that you speak to him." Rain, the oldest son of Ashigo said quiestly, he did not like the look of Shendu, not at all.

"I will speak to him, in form your mother that your sister has returned home for the dinner your brothers are preparing for her." Ashigo said before leaving Rain alone. The young man nodded and turned to go inform his mother.

Ashigo came out of the house to the front yard, Kiriko had yet to arrive, or had she, herpony was there in the yard, but Kiriko was nowhere to be seen. Apparently she had hidden herself. Like always, Ashigo mused at the thoughts of the year before, and Kiriko hiding from the family for three days before her birthday was to be celebrated. Either that, or she is afraid of Shen. Ashigo mused seeing the man, even without armor the Lion clan member, former of the Scorpion doubtless, stood quite regal.

Then he saw it. The four bodies laying at Shen's feet. Ashigo's eyes glazed over for but a moment as he asked flatly. "Shen, why are you doing this?"

Shen smirked and faced Ashigo. "I have need of you and yours." he said, blood dripping from his sword. He advanced forwards towards Ashigo, who had drawn his own blade. "Take it like you should demon!" Ashigo howled, lanching himself at Shendu. Swords clashed, and over the corse of the day, not had Ashigo's sons fallen before him against the tainted man. But also his wife and daughter. Like an animal caged, Ashigo attacked one last time. Only to be stabbed through the heart.

Shendu smiled, but it was not complete, the spell was left hanging. Turning aside from Ashigo's fallen body he called to the Hemin loyal to him, "search the grounds for the last one, she is alive doubtless. When you find her, bring her to me so that I may deal with her personally!" Shendu then stormed into the house, searching through Ashigo and Teyiliko's belongings, trying to find anything of major value.

Kiriko, aged four, watched her family fall to the maho-tsukai's black blade. Her white eyes filled with both saddness and hatered for the demon that had taken her family from her. She kept herself hidden, her feeble skill over the air at the time kept her scent and location from scent and sight well enough that not even Ashina Yori and his men could find her! She waited until night had fallen, and the house was empty, the bodies had been removed for proper burial she had heard be said. She went to her m others bedroom, her mothers sword laid on the floor. Sheathed She picked up the weapon, it was as tall as hnerself at the time. Too long for her to hold rightly, but with training she mused, with training I can repay that demon for what he has done.

She turned and went to her bedroom, the only room in the house undamaged and without stain of blood. She took a second change of clothes, then elt, leaving the house and into the front yard she saw her fathers blade and sheath on the ground, the sword where heh ad fallen, the sheath where heh ad dropped it. She went to the sheath first and picked it up. a tear dropped from her face, settling on the sheath. Her father's loving face refelcted in the sheaths near glass finish. She picked up the sword, her face now set firmly. She would take revenge upon the demon, even if it took her to a million years, she would have her vengance. She left the homestead. Casting one last look behind her before heading to where she knew she would be welcomed.

She knocked on the door, dressed the way she was doubtless a child left for dead to fend for herself. Atr four years of age, and only four feet tall at the time, Kiriko had put both blades across her back, looking quite odd. She knocked on the door, she knew that Kakita Taminoko lived there, maybe she would be of help? One of Taminoko's servants answered after a short time. "May I help you child?"

"Yes" Kiriko said, faking her name, "My caravan was waylaid at the homestead yonder." She pointed towards her own home she had watched her family die within. "My name is Kaioko. My father died protecting me. He told me before he fell to seek Kakita Taminoko should he die." How she had gotten to that homnestead on her own without a guide to properly get her to Taminoko's gates was a small wonder. The servant girl nodded

"One moment. I will fetch Mistress Taminoko." the green clad girl said briefly disappearing, and then shortly returnnig with a rather regal appearing woman. "Ma'am, this is the girl I spoke of. She seeks refuge and your care."

Taminoko looked towards Kiriko, and instantly recognised her for who she truly was. She nodded, "prepare a room for Kakita Kaioko. I will speak tyo my husband of adopting her into our family, for now, get her some food and a place to rest tonight. Doubtless she has been through a lot this day." She smiled to Kiriko, she had recognised the need for keeping hidden, Kakita Ashigo had fallen along with his family as he been told to the people of the Crane in that area. Kiriko had either been taken captive, or had fled on her own.

Kiriko nodded and bowed, "thank you Taminoko-sama." Was all she said before following the servant girl to a well kept bedroom, with its own bath as well. She needed to sleep, and rest, but before she could do much Taminoko had arrived, she watched as Kiriko set first her small parcel of belongings on a nearby desk, then gently, as if reverently, removed first one sword, then the other from her back. A tear slid down Kiriko's cheek.

Taminoko spoke after a few moments of watching the young girl. "I was good friends with your mother." She said, Kiriko snapped her gaze towards Taminoko. A look of shock on her face, she had lied yes, faked it. but the truth of the matter was, she was homeless now. a ronin at four years of age. And to some, blind. "Don't worry Kaioko, your secret is safe with me." She said as she hear a servant bringing food to the room call out. The servant set on a table next to Kiriko's small ammount of belongings a tray of fresh rice and meat.

When the servant left, Kiriko took a seat at table and took hold of a small bowl to put some rice into, and began to eat a bit. "Mother and father were killed today. So where my brothers, and Maiaiko" She looked away, setting the bowl on the table, not eating. Tears streaming down her face. Taminoko went to the girl. "I hid my self, liek I did last year, since I did it last year I thought to do it again this year, but instead of joy, there was death, my family is gone, and for what, am aho spell."

Taminoko knelt in front of Kiriko, reaching out ah and and wiping the tears away. "Calm yourself Kaioko, you are my dfaughter now, I have spoken to my husband. You will cvontinue your training at the Kakita Academy. I was informed hat KakitaAsshigo's daughter Kiriko, had passed away also, and the kakita Academy sensi had said that she held good promise, and I can see what he meant, you have skill with a blade." She smiled.

Kiriko tried to smile. "Mother and father are dead, You are my mother now, and if anyone asks, I'm Kaioko. daughter of Kakita Taminoko. Father had told me to seek you out when the need arose, so I did"

"You did rightly" Taminoko said with a soft smile. "Noew, it is late, and you need rest Daughter." She said, Kiriko had eated the Rice and some of the chicken she had been given., Taminoko guided Kiriko to the bed, who got into it to sleep.

The years passed. And Kiriko had become one of the best swordswomen of the kakita Academy. She kept learning, as much as she could about the Rings that were mentioned at times from the sensi and other teachers at the academy. She herself was told she could see and sense movement because of the air around her, and that she could move things with it as well. She learned it as much as she could, at one point she created a gale force windstorm. Which thankfully kept a large hawk from taking a lamb from the sheepfold when she turned ten. By age twenty she had mastered, as the sensis had called it, the Ring of the Air. And how, she was pretty much able to fly where she wanted. long jumps some called it.

Many people had begun reffered to the best swords man as a Samurai of fortune. in Kiriko's case, she was reffered to even by the Emporer as the Blind Samuraiko. Because of her eyes and the ears she had. her skill with a blade was insane. By the time she graduated from the Academy, her mthoer, Taminoko was dying. She had gone home. And over the corse of the week, Taminoko, one of the fairest of the Crane Clan of her generation (the fifth) passed away peacefully in her sleep. It was at that time, that Kiriko mastered the Ring of Earth

It was time for the burial of Kakita Taminoko, and no shovels could break the hard packed earth chosen by her husband as the burial site. Kiriko had asked then, of who had skill of the Earth Ring. Many who said they had little skill tried and failed, and Kiriko, angered deeply now that those she called family had now been laid to rest, and the last one could not be so, stared where Kakita Taminoko was to bel aid, and as if by magic, the earth delved itself of its own accord. Making a rightly sized hole for which Kiriko could at last see her adopted mother laid to rest.

That night, Kiriko had an odd attack of energy over take her. She fell to the ground inside her room. no sounds coming from her lips as she screamed a silenlt mental scream of agony. white and brown lances of energy roiled over her body. When it was over, she felt younger, and not as old as she once felt. Now at thirty years of age, Kiriko had traken on more thne she had barganed for, She spottedh er paretns blades, never drawn since that fateful day when she was four.

She went to the two blades, and set them on her belt, holding the hilts tightly she withdrew them, without a sword. their shine never dulled over the time they were in their sheaths, it only made them shine al lthe more. Without thinknig it, Kiriko stared at one blade. without warning, she held only one sword in her hand. Black energy lanced into her from her fingertips and out the other hand. She dropped ot one knee. several words flowing ther her mind. nature, death, nothing. All these crashing into one another, the last nearly breaking her heart, soulless. Immortal. rang through her mind, all she said was, "yes." She looked at the now very long sword, and had to snap out a hand fast to keep her mthoers blade from hitting the ground. She slid both weapons to where they were togo at her belt.

It was time to go after Shendu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Master, and the Demonblade  
**__Chapter Two  
__(Here follows the account of Kakita Yotoshami, great (x300) grandsire of Anko, Demon of the Silver Sands.)_

Kakita Yotosdhami rode to his homestead after visiting with his old friend Kakita Ashigo. The man had indeed done a deed worthy of tales to tell and live on in memory. The sword, Kashi Naosami. As Ashigo called it, the DemonbladeYotoshami went to his stables with his pony, and once given the riens to the stablehand he went int othe house. His wife, Doji Reitio, was waiting for him. "Hello my love." Yotoshami said seeing her waiting for him at the table, tea had been brought out. "You were expecting me? Or someone else?"

"You, just you sweetie." Reitio replied quietly taking her husband into a hugh. "You feel as if ready for travel Yotoshami? What is on your mind?" Reitio looked at her husband, her sister, Teyiliko had been engaged to wed Ashigo.

"I want to travel, Ashigo made the sword as requested, in form of good friendship he insisted I not pay for it," he showed his wife the blade. "I understand your sister is to marry Ashigo?"

Reitio nodded, "Yes, Teyiliko fell in love with him that day all those years ago when we were first introduced." Teyiliko was three years Reitio's younger. Reitio had married before her sister met Ashigo twelve years ago. They were soon ot wed. But Yotoshami had requested a blade to be created for a very spiceal need.

"Yes, I remember." Yotoshami said. Teyiliko had pretty much fallen head over heels for Ashigo. The Kakita man apparently had many an eye on him for marriage, but he must have saddened or angered many when he chose to marry Teyiliko. Apparently he liked her the most. "When is their wedding?"

"In three days time" Reitio replied. Teyiliko was indeed wanting to marry Ashigo as soon as poasible all those years ago, so she had sought guideance from first her parents, and then also the Emporer himself over what t odo! Normally a marriage had to be approved by both sets of parents. But since both Kakita Ashigo and Doji Teyiliko had both openly told their families they loved each toher. It was right within their means to marry when they choose to do so. Or so he said at least. "can we stay for the wedding, before we go Yoto?" Reitio asked her husband.

He nodded. "We shall stay for the wedding" he said. He wanted to see his sister in law off in the right direction before he took his family to the East and north. Across the Burning Sands.

Four days later, Yotoshami packed up his belongings, those of his wife, their son, and his wife, and also those of their nearest caveran members of the nearby homestead. Both families of the Crane left and headed easteward before heading north, Heading to the fabled Silver Seas of the East.

During their trip through the Burning Sands, which lasted them twenty and five years, while the caravan made camp, Kakita Yotoshami and his son, Kakita Yatasami. Stood keeping watch, Kakita Yotoshami held his sword by the hilt. Ready for use, keeping watch on everything outside the cvamp. The darkness to the south was ever closer, as if a storm might jump out at the caravan at any moment.

Yotoshami found Yatasami watching to the south. "What is it son?"

"The clouds to the south, I do not like the look to them. They spell madeness within them, or death." Yatasami was a good hearted young man, nearly twenty three years of age, well trained in the Kakita Academy. "Or maybe both" Flashes of lightning were seen in the distance.

"It is a sandstorm most likely. Inform the caravan of coming danger, have everything covered and tied down tightly. Then come back to here. I'll wait for you." Yotoshami said to his son, who nodded and left his father to inform the camp of the coming danger. Yotoshami started thinknig over the last twenty years. They had left their home near twenty years before, traveling long and hard to find the pass to the Burning Sands, now all they had ot do was cross them. Their second son was born while on the trip. Reitio died during his dbirth, yet the boy survived, no daughters were born to Kakita Yotoshami. His first son had two girls and a son. His second son had no children.

It had been twenty years since the death of Reitio. Twenty years to the day. So why was the storm to the south so powerful? Yotoshami wondered. Surely it does not mean to overtake us, and kill us before we find the Silver Seas. Ten minutes after sending his son to the camp to warn of the coming storm, it hit. Strong and hard, the ponies fled in fear, the carts were strewn over. Supplies were thrown everywhere in the wake of the jarring lightning. The energy from the storm was truly as his son had feared, madness indeed! Yotoshami thought withdrawing his sword, Dashi Noasami flared to brilliant silver. And as if cutting a swath of weat in the field, Kakita Yotoshami cut the storm of magical make in two. Saving the caravan from total destruction.

The storm passed after ten minutes of wild noise and flashes of lightning. Bolts of light pirecing the nightime sky, whe jit was over, those that saw Kakita Yotoshami, handed down this tale. Those that watchedm, saw Kakita Yotoshami, the leader of the now homeless traveling caravan of Crane men and women. A widower, with two sons and no daughters, took up his sword in the midst of danger and betrayal when the Clan had fled to fhide from the darkness of the magically made storm. Kakita Yotoshami, it was said, and handed down, defeated thestiorm made by magic. With his sword, Dashi Noasami, the Demonblade. Kakita Yotoshami had defeated the storm.

His sword rang true, nergy could not stand against it. The Demonblade rang truly, severing the power of the magical storm. Clearly made to hider the caravan as a whole. When it finally passe,d and the clear skies of the nighttime desert were once more to be had by all. Did Kakita Yotoshami take his first son, Kakita Yantosemi alone outside the camp, and give him the blade, the Demonblade, given freely from father to oldest son, twenty years sdid Yotoshami have the blade ever at his side. Twenty yearsd did he face dangers with it, and never did it fail him.

"Yantosemi. When you are tyo pass away, the first born of your family is to take the blade and lead the clan. It is to be given by rank of birth, if the child in the family is left homeless at a young age, they are to be taken in, and considered part of the family, not lesser means or of lesser rank of the hemin. If the child is older then any of those born to the family, the blade is to be given to them, and they are to continue the tradition I have started by giving you the Demonblade."

Yantosemi stared at his father. "Father? What are you saying? You are leaving us?"

Yotoshami nodded, "Yes. When your mother died when your brother was born, I thought I had lost everything, but I had you and Yatasami. You have your childred and Yatasami's wife is also witrh child. Your eldest shall take this blade when you pass away. I was never destined to find the Silver Seas. But in your footsteps following mine, Maybe, a Kakita of the Crane can." With those words, Yotoshami walked off into the darkness of the night, and was never heard from again...

* * *

"And so ends my tale "Said the elder of the current Clan, the Silvertine clan, everything made of silver, they had indeed found the Silver Seas after another five years in the desert they came to a fertile landscape of silver and green, with amber fields of rice and water as far as the eye could see to the north and south. But to the east and west, the fertile landscape proved to be the rightful place to live for the traveling band that Kakita Yotoshami led through the desert in search of the fabled place, away from the Shadowlands and their tanit.

"But who has the sword now?" One fo the children of the Silvertimne clan asked, their true heritige all but forgotten, their names changing by the generation born. Gone was the Kakita and the Ashina, in their place were the Silvertine and the Silverwells. Clans that had great miners, blacksmiths, and otherwise as well with them. The Silvertine they called themselves asa whole.

The elder smiled. "Ah, that questions resides in the question of, "Does the sword truly exisit?"' He replied, the man smiled, the oldest current clan member. The years had passed by the hundreds, it had been ten and twenty genderations. And seven times that. Soon the sword would change hands the Elder thought. His own daughter, Anko showed promise, she was his only child. A silver eyed, silverhaired girl, seemingly born for battle. As she had mastered everything taught to her, including creating her own sword. That she called, Wingdashi.

The elder smiled and said then before any more questions could be asked. "That is all for today, lessons will continue tomorrow" he said. He stood up, pulling himself up on the cane he used to walk. He headed for his own home, the town that they had built was indeed a well made one, originally it was a tent city, with five houses and no stables. But now it was a theriving town. As far as any of the current residents knew, the outside world, and the fable of the Shadowlands ot the far East. Was nothing more then a common Myth.

The elder entered his house, closing the door behind him, Anko was within, helpoing with the evening meal. The elder, who was only known to everyone, even his own child, and wife, as The Kakita. Went to his room of the house, and withdrew the sword. He called for Anko. "Go see what your father wants." her mother, Aniso, said. "I can finish up here, all that is left to do is the baking."

"Mm" Anko replied, at twenty three years of age, Anko had mastered nearly everything that she was put through of the Kakita dueling techniquies. Though the girl had no idea where she learned them from, or where her teachers had learned them, considering thmer to be time honored traditions handed down through the clan for generations. She never questioned it. The silver eyed girl entered her fathers room, and saw him seated at the foot of his bed, a sword on the floor before him, "you wanted to see me Father?"

The Kakita nodded, and motioned for Anko to sit across from him, the sword between them. When she had taken her seat across from her father, he asked her. "Do you know what this sword is?"

"Yes, it is your sword, the one you forbade me to ever touch." Anko said. Now very curious as to why her father wanted her ot osee the blade as it was, just a simple longsword with a white and black bradied hilt, silver suba, and straight razor sharp edge.

"It is not just my sword, but the sword that is part of the legend of Kakita Yotoshami, the sword that stopped the magical storm. Generations ago." The Kakita replied. Anko now looked at the blade in wonderment as her father continue. "This sword is the Dashi Noasami, the Demonblade. The sword of Kakita Yotoshami. This is ther sword that stopped the magical storm that the legend tells near destroyed our clan within the core of itself."

"But that was just a story, a legend. Everyone knows of it. Everyone believed the sword lost for generations after the Great Battle and Long Winter." Anko said, remebmering some of the other tales told to the children, and to her, ten gernations after the Caravan arrived at the land of Silver grass, a upset in the families caused a battle and many had died, and only days later, it snowed so heavliy that the snow took near a year ot fully melt away. It became known as the Long Winter

The Kakita nodded, "I see you remebmer your lessons Daughter Anko." he said. He smiled then, "Just as I hope you remebmered your stances. For I wish for you to have this sword today, right now. For tonight I shall not waken to see the light of day, I am to go on my path tonight." Anko knew exactly what trhat meant, Her father was dying. This would be his last day with his family, to see them. Her and her mother.

Anko tried to keep from crying, The Kakita was her closest friend, even though he taught her hard, and even hit her on occasion. The kakita taught her everything he possibly could, even the legends, ever story that was told to him as a child he told to her and the other children, and even recorded it in the scrolls of the town center area. "Father?' She asked, "You truly wish to go on the next path?" If he went what was left for her?

The Kakita nodded. "Yes Anko, I plan to go on my last path once more. This sword, The Demonblade, it is now yours. Care for it just as you do for Wingdashi, and you wil lbe well rewarded."

The Kakita said nothing more as Anko got up and hugged her father tightly. "No matter where your path leads you Father. I will miss you dearly." Not even twenty four years of age, and Anko had attrracted a few of the menstudnets eyes. Yet she staved them off rather well. "I will miss you Father."

"And I you." The Kakita said. Though he had no idea that the storm, made by magic, had somehow enchanted the Demonblade. The Kakita had lived well beyond his normal alloted span of time of eighty and ten years. And was nearly a hundred at the time. Little did he know that the Demonblade, with every enemy it killed while in Anko's hands, would extend her life far longer.

That night there was happiness, but the next day brought sadness. The Kakita was laid to rest with his brothers and father. Three days later, Anko took her belongings, took up her swords, and left, telling her mthoer. "I am to go on my own path, just as Father did on his, so I too, am to go on my own path. Do not worry for me mother." Anko hugged her mother, Aniso watched her daughter leave, on foot. Anko never looked back.


End file.
